Knights in the Darkness
by Anniepaulie
Summary: And old war about to come to an end. An old prophecy coming to life. PJ
1. Prologue

**This is totally different from what I have written so far. hope you guys like it.**

**Annie**

* * *

**Knights in the Darkness**

The first evidences of our people were found in Europe and are dated in about 28000 years. We have been honored and respected since then. We helped bring life, we asked for the blessed rain, the food of everyday. We were different. We had abilities common humans didn't have. Some people would call it magic. But the only thing we really did was that we paid our homage to Mother Nature for all that she brought us. But 5000 years ago, she brought the unexpected.

A creature was born. A creature that held all evil on him. Like a plague, this creature had the power to turn human beings in creatures from the darkness. They took lives. Hidden in the night, scared from the light, their curse spread quickly, terror making victims among us and the commons. Soon every night turned into a battle. A battle for life. We used our knowledge to stop the plague. Some brave commons, despite their weak bodies, used their weapons to fight the menace. Two groups against a common enemy, but never really partners in battle. And the losses were huge on both sides. It would go on like that for ages, but something happened.

Another wave of darkness wandered over the earth. We, once respected, cherished, suddenly became hunted, and our destiny seemed to be hiding. Hiding during the day, to protect our families from the fire and destruction. Hiding during the night to escape the creatures. Some of those brave humans, who recognized our value, who knew we were allies, not enemies, helped us to hide, to escape the ignorance that burnt entire families. And from that union, in times of pain and despair, love and passion blossomed. From the love that was born between our people and the commons, special children came to this world. They inherited the bravery and sagacity from the commons, our ability to sense the danger, the knowledge and acceptance of the forces of Nature. And most of all. An inborn hating for all the creatures and strength to kill them in a fair fight. They also had an unexpected characteristic: their blood couldn't be drunk by the creatures. It was like a poison that destroyed them, burnt their throats like the sun burnt their pale skin. And hope filled our hearts. But we were wrong. That wasn't enough.

The first creature, the one vampire, still walked on the Earth and kept all vampires connected to him through mind control. An endless war, witches and slayers against the blood suckers took place after the sunset, with losses to both sides, no signs of changing any time near. Hope was fading fast as our people was exterminated one by one. But a flick of light showed up at the end of the dark tunnel. Three hundred years ago, a prophecy that gave us renewed hope was made.A hope that the war would be over.

_At the darkest night, when we celebrate the shadows _

_The shadows that are our doom and strength _

_At the time when night meets day _

_A child shall be born _

_The clear blue sky inside its soul _

_Old blood in its veins will run _

_And by its hands the war will end._

We waited and waited. Till a dark and cold night when the prophecy came to life. This is where our story begins.


	2. Giving up Hope

**Part 1 - Giving up hope**  
  
He watched her as she zipped her boots, unaware of his presence. Her long, dark hair falling on her shoulders, her chin held up with proud, defying the forces of nature that had brought them to this. He couldn't feel things like she could, it wasn't his gift, but he had known her all his life and he knew she was scared. Just looking at her, her small and slow actions, he could tell what she was feeling. Without turning her head she asked in a tired voice.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all day staring at me?"  
  
"I came to see if you're ready."  
  
"Can anyone be ready for this?" She asked again, putting on her dark coat.  
  
He looked at her stunned by her beauty. How many times he forgot who she really was, how proud of who she was she could be. He was so used to have her as a mate, a companion in arms, one of the best vampire killers he ever met, that he forgot what she really was. A witch. Not a common one. One of the last of her kind. One of the last of pure old blood. Elders blood.  
  
"Can't it be done in another way?"  
  
"The Elders' Council decided for it. It's not our job to question them. We just follow their orders."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Sometimes you make me forget you have half witch blood, slayer. You know pretty well we can't defy the Council." Her eyes were cold, not giving a hint of the pain she was feeling.  
  
"I know how hard this is on you, and I'm not planning on going against them. I'm just wondering if that's the best solution."  
  
"What else can we do? Since the child was born we have been hunted like we haven't been in ages. The One knows the child was born around here and every coven has to hide their children at night, so many have died since then...You know that, we're both on the fighting lines here."  
  
"And letting the child be raised by some commons will be enough to protect it? Do you believe that?"  
  
"It's a desperate measure. Not only to protect the child, but our covens, our children."  
  
"The commons won't be able to keep the child safe."  
  
She didn't answer. It wasn't her job telling him who would have the mission to keep the child safe. Or as safe as it could be among those commons. They went to their destination in silence, both trying to prepare for the mission they have been assigned. He never liked the silence. He was a man of actions, of words. He touched the silver medallion she was wearing.  
  
"You almost never use this. Makes this all look so formal and official." He whispered.  
  
"Maybe because it is formal and official." Her face showed a sad smile. His finger traced her lines when they reached the closed door. A tall man waited for them.  
  
"Are you children ready for this?" His voice was calm and deep.  
  
The both young knights straightened their shoulders, chins up, answering in unison.  
  
"Yes, Sire."  
  
He opened the door, revealing a mother lulling an infant. The young man came in first, but the older stopped the woman.  
  
"Daughter, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, father, I'm sure."  
  
The Elder's face shone with pride. She was too young, but she had such strength. She would be great when time come. If they still have time till then.  
  
"Ma'am, it's time." Her voice was clear, but still held some softness.  
  
The young mother looked at them with despair. She knew about the decision. She thought about defying the Council, turning into a warlock, a traitor, they could not take away her child like that.  
  
"Don't talk to me like you haven't known me all our lives." Her blue eyes were full of tears. "Let me hold my baby just a little more."  
  
"It will get dark soon. We have to take the child before sunset comes."  
  
"Maybe we're wrong....maybe this is not the promised child."  
  
"A child born exactly at Samhain, the first one with a lunar eclipse at midnight in three hundred years?"  
  
The blonde woman dropped her head defeated. She knew she gave birth to their only hope. She knew she had to give her baby away for its own safety.  
  
"Can I just make something to protect him?" Her voice a last plea.  
  
"We can do that." The brunette agreed with a smile, taking off her medallion. "You can use it."  
  
The blonde handed the child to the young man, the silver medallion in her hands. She took the brunette's hands in her, both women in a circle, speaking together.  
  
_ Earth, Air, Fire and Water  
  
Hear our pleading cry  
  
May this hold our strength  
  
Through the years of wait and pain  
  
Keep our hope safe  
  
Until darkness is gone  
_  
The young slayer watched in awe, both witches seemed to emanate a different light. The brunette took her sword, making a small cut in her hand, making the same to the blonde.  
  
_Blood drowned by love  
  
Against the evil of blood  
  
As long as we live  
_  
The brunette took the medallion, placing it over the child. She turned back to the desperate mother, before leaving the room.  
  
"We'll take care of your child, sister."  
  
They had been waiting for hours, hiding in the darkness, ears paying attention to every sound around them. They drove all night to a small coastal town, chosen to be home to the child. It was not safe to wait outside with an infant in a cold January night, but they had to wait till dawn.  
  
"It's freezing here." He stated for the hundredth time.  
  
"Shut up" She rolled her eyes. "It's almost time."  
  
"Why did they decide for this forgotten place?"  
  
"Stop whining. You're starting to sound like a little girl."  
  
"What do they know about this family?"  
  
"I don't know. I just know it's the Council decision to leave the baby with them"  
  
"Stop talking like that, please?"  
  
She noticed a movement inside the house. She got up, leaving the basket at the front door, trying to ignore her instincts that maybe her annoying companion was right, this wasn't the best family. She hurried back to the bushes, just in time to see a tall man opening the door, staring at the basket in surprise, and then going back inside with the baby. She leaned against him searching for comfort, and he held her in his arms, trying to make her feel better. She held up her face, fighting back her tears.  
  
"Can we just go home, now?"  
  
He nodded, giving her a chaste kiss on her forehead. She glanced the house once more through the snow that was starting to fall, whispering.  
  
"We'll see you around, kid."

* * *


	3. The Banshee Cry

**Note:** Here we get to the DC gang. It follows right after season 4, Coda included.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of DC characters, but every other character belongs to me. ;)

**The Banshee Cry**

Joey woke up startled, her breath raged, a thin layer of sweat over her body. The same nightmare again. She touched the small silver medallion she used to wear, trying to get some peace. She had been having that nightmare since the day Pacey left. She wondered what he was doing now, where he could be, being unable to not feel worried about him. She stared at the ceiling, closing her eyes for a second, but all she could see was Pacey's face and blood. Rivers of blood. What the hell could that mean? Jen had told her she had one of those books of meaning of dreams, maybe she should borrow it, to check, just in case. She chuckled to herself, Pacey would laugh saying that she was becoming paranoid. God, she missed him so much that it hurt just to think about him. The way he looked at her, his goofy grin, his smell...But he had to go, because she made him feel like nothing. She made him believe that. Her stupid selfishness, her damn obsession about Dawson, about not changing her life. When she jumped on that boat, she had changed the status quo, but stubbornly refused to admit it; her fears of being left, of change ended up becoming reality with her own actions and there was no one else to blame but her. She was alone now, more than ever, surrounded by people who didn't know her, in a different city, where she was nothing. How many more wrong choices, wrong decisions would she make in this damn process called growing up? She closed her eyes again, seeking for some rest before her morning classes, making a silent prayer for Pacey's welfare, wherever he was.

The tropical storm raged, lightening and thunder crossing the skies. The witch's long hair was glued to her face, her green eyes shinning with the heat of the fight. The forces of nature instead of weakening her were her strength. She held her chin up, facing the creature in front of her, his red eyes showing his arrogance, but she recognized the small trace of fear in his features, when she ducked avoiding his attack.

"Good move, witch. But it won't be enough, why don't you just give up? You know I'm going to beat you." He hissed.

"Stop talking, stupid vampire. I'm just getting warmed up." She yelled, investing with her silver sword.

The creature let out a sinister laugh when he jumped escaping her. "I love drinking warm witch blood." His knife almost reaching her.

"You will never drink my blood." She counter attacked.

"Are you sure?" he got to hurt her, tasting her blood that touched the blade.

"Your mother didn't tell you to not play with your dinner?" With the corner of her eyes she noticed her partner coming, but the vampire still hadn't noticed that.

"Need any help there, Lynn?" She heard the well known voice asking her. The vampire turned around at the sound, forcing her to take action.

"I'd love to keep going, but it's enough killing time for me." She quipped, going for the final attack, her sword right in the creature's heart. All she could see was the vampire's surprised face, before cutting off his head.

"Tough fight, huh, Lynn?" the tall dark haired man asked approaching her.

"And you could get me killed with your little show up." She yelled walking past him.

"I was just trying to help." He shrugged.

"You always do that, Josh. I was handling the situation petty well."

"I see" He tried to suppress a chuckle, touching the still bleeding wound on her arm.

"Oh, shut up, slayer. Any news?"

"My friend Pablo here saw someone who matches the description."

Pablo watched the exchange between the two. He'd seen witches fighting, but that one had something he'd never seen before. Beautiful with an inner fire. He got a little shy in her presence, maybe because she held an aura of power that even an old slayer like himself knew better to respect.

"Nice to meet you, Pablo, I'm Lynn McKenna; hope your news are good for us."

The recognition of the name told him that he was right. She had more than just an aura of power. Pablo hoped that he was right and had pity for the guy she was after too. Not a good thing being searched by an Elder.

"I saw someone that matches your description last night on the docks. He works there."

"We have to go there immediately."

Suddenly the wind started to blow, a sound like a desperate cry in the night, making Lynn freeze.

"Lynn, what's wrong?"

"It's a banshee cry, Josh. We have to go now."

She started running in the direction of the docks. The two slayers understood what she said. It only meant one thing: death.

Joey arrived at her dorm, shocked to see her sister waiting for her, her eyes red, her face tear strained.

"Bess, what happened?" She noticed who was with her. Doug. Her mind started to spin fast. What were they doing there? The nightmare. Pacey. "What happened to Pacey?" she didn't recognize her own voice.

"Jo, you have to be brave..." Doug tried to reach her.

"Just tell me what happened." She sat on her bed, her arms around herself

"The police in Miami doesn't know. Everybody in the crew of the boat he's been working was found dead, probably a robbery."

"And Pacey?"

"They didn't find him... but samples of blood were collected and there was his blood at the boat."

"He can't be dead, he can't..."she whispered, images of her nightmare coming and going on her mind. Pacey and blood. The tears started to flow, without notice before everything went black.


End file.
